Aroma de Vainilla
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: una confesión,una desepción,un malentendido y un regalo que no fue entregado. que era esa esencia que lo estaba enloqueciendo?.porque Natsu Dragneel siempre seguía a su instinto,y eso lo llevó hasta sus brazos. NaLu one shoot feliz dia blanco! Reviews!


Hola a todos! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer no soy nueva en FF pero si en esta sección de Fairy Tail aquí les traigo mi primer fic de esta serie que me ha encantado desde el primer capítulo, es un Natsu/Lucy, mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste, y va dedicado a todos los enamorados por este 14 de febrero, o "el día blanco" como lo llaman en Japón.

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados un momento para jugar con ellos (y con Natsu tal vez me quede un ratito más pero Shhhhh. ^_^ )

Sin más que decir… Let´s Read!

_**Aroma de Vainilla**_

Ese día ella se levantó muy temprano, como todos los demás se dio una rápida ducha y luego dirigió sus pasos hacia su armario, no quería lucir igual que siempre, quería verse especial…porque? Porque quería que él le viera. Si, ese día Lucy quería lucir más linda de lo normal, escogió para variar un vestido, fresco en tono blanco de tirantes delgados y corto, un ligero escote y adornado a penas con un listón azul en el pecho, pero sin olvidar su cinturón y su látigo. Se dejó suelto el cabello y lo adornó con un pequeño broche.

Se miró en el espejo del armario y sonrió contenta. Había logrado su cometido. Lucía espectacular, pero sin exagerar demasiado, entonces miró en el cajón de sus accesorios y encontró una botella de perfume, estuvo a punto de ponerse un poco pero se detuvo

-creo que mejor no…-murmuró para si misma recordando de pronto el sensible olfato del susodicho a quien tanto anhelaba ver. Qué problema, ni siquiera podía perfumarse porque seguro caería mareado con el olor…su mirada avellana se posó en un brillo de labios en el fondo de la cajonera. Lucy sonrió un poco y lo cogió. Ella no solía usar esas cosas, le bastaba su atractivo natural, pero creyó que hoy era un buen día para eso… tal vez así el la vería más linda…

Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió por fin ponerse algo del brillo y con cuidado delineó sus finos labios con él, era de un tono cremoso y tenía un ligero olor a vainilla, Lucy sonrió más contenta viendo que eso le daba un aspecto diferente a su rostro, seguro que a él le gustaría…

-Natsu…-sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo y se llevó una mano a la boca apenada. Por fin lo dijo. Se negaba a sí misma a admitirlo pero su comportamiento de hoy no dejaba lugar a dudas, ni siquiera ella supo cómo o cuando pero se había enamorado del "Salamander". Se mordió el labio de solo pensarlo, la mayoría del tiempo discutía con él por sus tonterías o por la manera en que el chico hacía las cosas, más de una vez le había propinado coscorrones en la mollera por alguna idiotez, y sin embargo sentía su pulso acelerarse cuando el muchacho le dedicaba una de sus arrogantes pero encantadoras sonrisas, se angustiaba hasta morir cuando él arriesgaba su vida en alguna pelea, se estremecía toda con tan solo un leve roce de sus manos, y con solo tenerlo cerca sonreía… definitivamente, Lucy Heartfilia se enamoró de Natsu.

Luego de pensar en él su sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. Últimamente no lo había visto tan seguido. Y es que desde que Lissana regresó el joven pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Después de todo fueron amigos desde la infancia, incluso podían ser más que eso, Lissana había demostrado querer mucho a Natsu y aunque le costara admitirlo Lucy estaba sintiendo un poco de celos… suspiró algo deprimida, quizás ni siquiera podría verlo hoy, seguramente pasaría él día blanco con su querida Lissana. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesita junto a su cama y ahí había una pequeña cajita envuelta en un pañuelo de seda rojo. Ni pensar que se había pasado la tarde entera de ayer en hacerlo sólo para él… que tonta. Pasó por alto a Lissana.

-no sueñes Lucy…-susurró un poco triste- Natsu ya tiene a quién querer.

Pero luego pensó un poco, no podía dejar tirado todo su esfuerzo o… si?, ella había puesto todo su corazón es ese detalle y aunque no fuera correspondida al menos podía entregarlo, después de todo de eso se trataba el día blanco no? El día del amor, y también la amistad. Y aunque Natsu no la amara siempre podrían ser buenos amigos. Decidió entonces buscar al joven mago y entregarle su regalo…

Mientras tanto un chico de mirada oscura y cabello alborotado y rosa iba caminando por las calles distraídamente mirando todo y a la vez nada. La ciudad lucía diferente, la gente lucía diferente y un aroma dulce impregnaba el aire hasta hacerlo empalagoso, sin embargo no le desagradaba, siempre le había gustado el chocolate.

-hoy todo huele a dulce, verdad Happy?

-¡Aye! –contestó alegre el pequeño gato- oye Natsu y a dónde vamos?

-a ver a los chicos…

Dirigía sus pasos hacia el gremio, tenía la intensión de ir a saludar a sus camaradas, una vez llegó ahí saludó con su usual buen ánimo y para variar todos respondieron de buena gana, hoy no había peleas, solo convivían alegremente, Mirajane había preparado mucha deliciosa comida y entregaba pequeños corazones de chocolate a todos sus compañeros, alegando que los quería tanto a todos que no podía dejar a nadie sin presente. Pasó junto a Natsu y sonriendo dejó uno en sus manos

-feliz día blanco Natsu-kun…-dijo con afecto la albina y este sonrió contento, a Happy también le había tocado uno y el gatito se sentó en una silla a comer su dulce regalo.

-Arigatou…-respondió Natsu mientras la joven y bella muchacha se retiraba feliz entonces alguien tapó sus ojos por detrás y él se detuvo en seco

-Lissana! -Exclamó con una sonrisa. La ojiazul le soltó y Natsu se giró para saludarla- hola!

-Natsu! Te estaba buscando!...-ella le sonrió

-y para qué?...

-vamos a pasear!, anda…-Lissana le cogió del brazo y volvió a sonreír –hoy el pueblo está muy lindo, porqué no damos una vuelta?

Mientras decía esto ella se sonrojaba. El chico le sonrió. Sentado en la barra bebiendo una jarra de té helado se encontraba Gray en compañía de Erza y Cana, esta última bebiendo cerveza, Natsu les vio y se acercó a ellos junto con Lissana, que estaba un poco decepcionada, pero decidió esperar hasta que el joven saludara a sus camaradas para luego salir con él.

-hey que tal! –dijo animado el de pelo rosa

-dónde estabas idiota? –preguntó Gray medio sonriendo con cierta picardía en la mirada

-haciendo el vago por ahí…-respondió Natsu desinteresadamente

-ah…creímos que estabas en otro lugar – Erza le miró de forma misteriosa, lo que al Salamander le pareció bastante raro.

-y ahora ustedes que traen? –preguntó.

-Nada…-respondieron al unísono mientras sonreían. Natsu se rascó la cabeza confuso sin entender bien el comportamiento de sus amigos, Lissana frunció levemente el seño

-qué raro…-musitó de repente el mago de fuego- creí que estaría aquí…-con la vista comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar pero sus ojos no encontraron lo que buscaban.

-ella no ha venido por aquí –inquirió Cana, quien hasta ese momento había estado callada. Natsu al oír aquello dio un respingo, esto hizo que la mujer sonriera

-Q-quien?...-preguntó Natsu haciendo el desentendido

-ELLA…-recalcó Cana mientras daba un trago a su cerveza.

-Natsu, no íbamos de paseo? –Lissana tiró de su brazo. Sabía bien que aunque todos pensaran que ella tenía ventaja lo cierto era que no. Si esa chica se pasaba por ahí Natsu iría corriendo a verla. Y Lissana quería que ese día Salamander estuviera con ella…después de tanto tiempo de estar lejos… como anhelaba que él la estrechara en sus brazos.

-no piensas esperar a Lucy,? -dijo Gray mirando al chico de reojo

-Natsu dijo que saldría conmigo. –se defendió la albina menor. Y Natsu fue literalmente arrastrado por la chica lejos de ahí a un lugar apartado del gran salón. Gray meneó la cabeza y volvió a su bebida

-Baka…-susurró mientras hacía memoria. La tarde de ayer él se había encontrado con Lucy saliendo de una tienda de repostería. Ella no le vio pero el si. Recordó verla sonreír mientras cargaba en brazos una bolsa con tablillas de chocolate y otras cosas. Inmediatamente intuyó que planeaba la rubia y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Lissana espera!... ni siquiera le dije nada a Happy…-el muchacho le miró sin entender su actitud y ella se puso nerviosa, ya no podía con eso, no podía soportarlo, ella lo amaba, siempre lo había amado, y pensó que algún día podrían estar juntos, pero desde que regresó no pudo pasar por alto que las cosas eran diferentes, que Natsu era diferente…

-Natsu… -el muchacho le miró de fijo, esa mirada que solo ponía cuando las cosas se tornaban serias, Lissana sintió que se le escapaba el aire, cerró los ojos y apretando los puños por fin dejó salir sus sentimientos- yo…yo… yo te quiero!

El joven mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de rodear a la muchacha con sus brazos y aferrarla a él, Lissana se paralizó y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-yo también te quiero Lissana… eso ya lo sabes. Y siempre tendrás un lugar especial…-le dijo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos de plata. Ella cerró los ojos. Entendía…entendía perfectamente. Pero le costaba aceptarlo… Natsu siguió abrazándola, el también entendía, no era tan idiota. Comprendía bien los sentimientos de Lissana, y tenía que aceptar que alguna vez el llegó a sentir lo mismo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, había alguien más, alguien que llegó de repente cuando él estaba solo, no podía simplemente hacer de cuenta que cuenta que ELLA no existía, y tampoco podía mentirle a Lissana, la quería demasiado como para lastimarla así. Era mejor ser sincero…

Lucy entró al gremio con una sonrisa. Sabía que seguramente ahí hallaría a Natsu, quizás estuviera ocupado pero solo le tomaría unos minutos. En cuanto pisó el lugar llamó la atención de todos, incluso Gray que tenía los ojos puestos en otra persona volteó a mirarla y no pudo negar que la chica lucía preciosa

-menuda suerte tiene ese idiota! –exclamó viendo pasar a Lucy, que con la mirada buscaba al chico de pelo rosa, preguntó a Mirajane y ella le dijo que lo vio en la parte de atrás, por lo que decidida corrió para buscarlo…

-Nat…-pero sus pasos se pararon en seco cuando vio a Salamander abrazando a una chica de cabellos plateados. Lucy apretó los labios y no dijo nada. Que podía decir…ella ya lo sabía… pero nunca pensó que lo vería con sus propios ojos. Le dolía demasiado como para seguir mirando, hasta las ganas de entregarle su regalo se le esfumaron, todo lo que quería era salir de ahí…desaparecer si era posible, mudarse a otro planeta o que la tierra se la tragara…cualquier cosa mejor que seguir ahí. Pero sus pies no se movían. Vio al joven coger la mejilla de Lissana y decirle algo, pero no estaba tan cerca como para escuchar… ya era suficiente…

Se llevó la pequeña caja a los labios y posó un beso en el pañuelo con que estaba envuelta, la dejó sobre una mesa y salió a prisa del lugar. Happy la vio salir y siguió a la chica hasta la puerta

-Lucy! Lucy a dónde vas?...-pero ella no contestó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí- pero que le habrá pasado?...

Happy no logró detenerla… pero si se hubiera quedado…

-perdóname Lissana…-susurró Natsu cogiendo la mejilla de la muchacha.

-es ella verdad? –preguntó la ojiazul con cierta tristeza

-no podía mentirte…sería una canallada, y yo soy alguien que encara las cosas!

-lo sé…gracias por ser sincero Natsu…-aún así ella le entregó una caja de chocolates y sonrió

-pero yo…

-cógela, de todos modos fueron hechos para ti. –ahora fue ella quien acarició la mejilla del chico- además…somos amigos verdad?

-claro! –el sonrió con más ánimo- mejor volvemos con los otros no?

-adelántate, yo ahora te alcanzo…

Cuando el muchacho caminaba por el corredor su olfato captó algo diferente en el aire. Un aroma dulce y delicado que lo hizo estremecerse, pero dónde…dónde!...siguió a su instinto buscando de donde provenía tan deliciosa fragancia, de qué podría tratarse? Serían los dulces de Mirajane? No, olía diferente… caminó hasta llegar a las mesas, entonces en una de ellas vio asentado un pequeño paquete, cuando se acercó aquel delicado aroma se mezcló con chocolate. A Salamander se le aceleró el pulso, a prisa cogió el paquete y lo inspeccionó. No cabía la menor duda, ese aroma que lo estaba enloqueciendo provenía de ahí. Estaba envuelto cuidadosamente en un pañuelo de seda roja, era ese pañuelo el que olía así? de pronto llamó su atención que tenía bordadas unas letras con hilo dorado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando descubrió que esas letras formaban su nombre…Natsu.

-esto es…-con cuidado el muchacho desenvolvió la caja y la abrió hallando un delicioso chocolate que se asemejaba a un dragón. Estaba hecho a mano, quien quiera que lo hiciera había puesto mucho empeño. El sonrió- cielos…

Pero quién lo pudo haber dejado ahí...?

-tú sabes quién lo hizo –dijo Gray a sus espaldas. Natsu se giró y le miró sin saber bien como contestar- quién más sino ELLA

-Lucy…-Gray asintió con su típica media sonrisa-pero dónde está? porqué no me lo entregó ella?

-no sé… pero estuvo aquí, yo la ví…y estaba preciosa además…

-por qué se fue?...a no ser que…Maldición!

-qué? –el de cabello oscuro le miró raro.

-me vio con Lissana! –Natsu aporreó el puño contra la pared

-y qué haces aquí idiota! Ve y búscala! –Gray no lo dijo dos veces, Natsu salió disparado hacia la puerta, ahí Happy le dijo que la vio salir muy de prisa, el muchacho ahogó una maldición y se fue a la calle a buscarla, la tarde ya había caído, faltaban unas horas para que terminara el día blanco, no podía pasar el día sin que le dijera lo que sentía…que todo el día pensaba en ella, que no soportaba que otros la miraran, que la veía hasta en sus sueños!...

Entonces se le ocurrió ir a su casa, tarde que temprano ella iría ahí. Entró por la ventana a la habitación de ella y tal y como imaginaba Lucy aun no había vuelto. Sintió de nuevo ese dulce aroma por todo el cuarto, era sutil, casi imperceptible, pero deliciosamente incitante, se revolvió la cabellera tratando de no pensar y entonces escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal, instantes después Lucy entraba a su cuarto, Gray tenía razón, estaba preciosa, bellísima, nunca la había visto tan hermosa…ella se congeló cuando vio a Salamander en su cuarto, apoyando la espalda en la pared junto a la ventana, mirándola fijamente, traía en las manos la caja y el pañuelo, las mejillas de ella se volvieron rojas

-Natsu…-fue todo lo que pudo decir…

-por qué te fuiste –preguntó acercándose lentamente a la chica, ella bajó la mirada

-estaba de más ahí…-susurró. Natsu negó con la cabeza

-tú nunca estás de más en mi vida Lucy…

la rubia levantó la mirada viendo al joven a solo un par de pasos frente a ella. Natsu volvió a sentir aquella dulce y sutil fragancia, esta vez mucho más cerca, posó su mirada intensa y oscura en la chica y Lucy se estremeció al sentirlo…era ella?. caminó hasta dejarla acorralada entre la pared y él, Lucy no sabía cómo reaccionar, Natsu estaba muy raro, él cerró los ojos inhalando profundamente a unos centímetros de la joven, SI, era ella… se fijó en esos labios finos y delicados, tan… deliciosos? Si! se le antojaron terriblemente tentadores, tan tersos y carnosos, estaba embelesado, no podía controlarse, lentamente fue acercándose al rostro de Lucy, y cogiendo su mentón con una mano la besó…

DULCE. Fue todo lo que pasó por su cabeza. Era lo mas dulce que había probado. Una completa ambrosía, ella cerró los ojos y correspondió de inmediato rodeando el cuello del chico con ambos brazos, sintiendo que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, mientras el muchacho hizo de ese dulce beso algo un poco más apasionado, cogiendo a Lucy de la cintura para acortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, la rubia se dejó hacer, Natsu disfrutaba de cada rincón de su boca, era como una droga, simplemente no podía parar… no quería parar… así que eso era un beso? Se había preguntado cómo sería, pero jamás imaginó que sería de ese modo. Siempre fue un despistado, las mujeres no eran lo suyo, y aun cuando era tan fuerte y atractivo, y mas de una se le había cruzado, con ninguna hasta el momento había experimentado esa magia… Por la ventana se colaban los últimos rayos del sol pintando de naranja y dorado la habitación. Se detuvieron unos instantes sin apartarse demasiado, para respirar

-Natsu?... –Lucy le miraba sonrojada y con los ojos bien abiertos, el rubor en sus mejillas la hacía lucir sumamente tierna, el chico sonrió un poco

-estas linda… -susurró mientras volvía a besarla. Ella no se negó. –Lucy…

La chica se estremeció toda cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre, se oia tan bien en sus labios…la estaba enloqueciendo, sus besos de fuego dominándola por completo, como negarse, como si había soñado con eso cuantas noches… soñaba con él con sus caricias, con un instante como el que vivía ahora mismo… sintió las calidas manos del joven recorrer su espalda delicadamente, ella enredó sus dedos en la alborotada melena rosa del muchacho y lo dejó seguir…

De pronto él se detuvo y volvió a mirarle, lo había entendido por fin. El porqué siempre quería estar con ella, el porqué la protegía incluso con su vida, el porqué estaba en sus sueños cada noche y porqué no soportaba verla llorar, ni que otros le miraran… porque se había enamorado de Lucy… así de simple. Mostró a la chica una tierna sonrisa y ella le imitó, en sus ojos podía verlo todo, ella sentía lo mismo, ella también lo amaba…

-te amo, Natsu Dragneel… -dijo con las mejillas rojas…el amplió mas su sonrisa y Lucy se arrojó a sus brazos, sabía que él era un hombre de acciones mas que palabras, y le había demostrado que el sentimiento era mutuo, no necesitaba más…

-Te amo Lucy…-le susurró muy quedamente al oído y ella dibujó una gran sonrisa en sus labios, cierto, no necesitaba más, pero oírlo definitivamente le encantaba…

-a propósito…-le dijo la chica aun en sus brazos- cómo supiste que fui yo…?

-un aroma a Vainilla me trajo hasta aquí…-fue todo lo que contestó. En ese momento Lucy agradeció a todos los santos del cielo por haberse puesto en la mañana…aquel brillo con aroma de Vainilla…

FIN.

Bueno, pues quisiera saber que les ha parecido, me apeteció escribir algo romántico y surgió esto, a mi me gustó mucho, sobre todo porque desde que vi la serie me auto declaré una Fanática empedernida de Natsu Dragneel ( lo amo tanto como a mi adorado Luffy ) espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado mis queridos lectores, Criticas? Tomatazos o aplausos? Lo que sea será bien recibido, cuanto con ustedes para saber cómo quedó, díganme…tengo futuro con ellos?

Sayonara!


End file.
